


All I want for Christmas is you

by barns_bucky



Series: Tumblr Inspired [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pre-Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 18:59:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5467532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barns_bucky/pseuds/barns_bucky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve needs a date for Christmas because his family is constantly setting him up on dates and, to be quite honest, he's sick of constantly being set up with random strangers because his family thinks that you're not supposed to be single at twenty-four. So, he enlists the help of his best friend, Bucky Barnes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I want for Christmas is you

Why wasn’t he answering? He continued to mercilessly bang on Bucky’s apartment door until his knuckles eventually began to ache and turn red. “Bucky! This is a _code red_ so open your fucking door before I beat it dow--” he cut himself off as the door was pulled open by a half-naked Bucky. “If you told me you looked this good at four in the mo--”

 

“Get your punk ass in here before my neighbors call the cops on me,” came the brunette’s pissed off and annoyed response, as he was basically yanked into the apartment. “What is so important that it couldn’t have waited until… hm… I don’t know… noon, at the very earliest?”

 

“It’s my ma--”

“What happened? Is she okay?”

It was hilarious how Bucky immediately jumped from ‘I’m going to murder you’ to ‘fuck, what’s wrong with your ma? I’m so sorry!’ “She’s _fine_ , Bucky. However, she’s beginning to nag me more and more about finding someone. Hell, I feel horrible about not having found someone sooner because she always used to talk about how she wanted grandchildren and everything and… and now she might not get any because I waited too long--”

“What’s the emergency, Steve?”

“Right, the emergency. Not really an emergency… I suppose--”

“Just spit it out.”

“I know you don’t celebrate Christmas, but my ma and I do--” he glared at Bucky as the other cut him off again.

“Get. To. The. Point. I _would_ like to go back to sleep before sunrise.”

“Dick. My ma’s family has been bugging me for ages about why I don’t have a girlfriend and over the past few months they’ve been trying to set me up with friends. My point for showing up at four in the morning is to ask you--” he hesitated for a minute before dropping onto one knee, a grin in place. “Would you be my pretend date for the week of Christmas?”

“Yep, this could have waited until at least noon-- goodnight, Steve.”

He watched, open-mouthed, as Bucky started heading down the hallway, back towards his bedroom. “Yes or no?” He jumped to his feet, trailing after Bucky, “I took two flights of stairs and walked down an _entire hallway_ to ask you this--”

“I didn’t summon you to my door, Steve!”

“C’mon, _jerk_. Will you help your _best friend_ out? Need I remind you that I, your ultimate best friend, would _walk to the ends of the earth_ and _murder_ for you?”

“Never asked you to murder for me. Ever.”

“Doesn’t mean I _wouldn’t_ murder for you,” he stated as he came to a stop as Bucky slammed his bedroom door in his face. “Look, I’m already here, might as well give me an answer now.”

“If I say yes, will you leave?”

“I’ll leave either way cause I didn’t come over here without a backup plan. Actually, two backup plans and in case all three fall through--”

“Yes, I’ll spend the week of Christmas with you but it will not be my fault if your family isn’t convinced, got it?”

  
  


“I didn’t know you were gay, Steven!”

“Bite your tongue, Steve, this is your grandma,” the words were whispered into his ear and he reluctantly nodded because he couldn’t lose his cool _on his grandmother_.

“Didn’t exactly make an effort to make it known,” he muttered slightly as he slid an arm around Bucky’s waist, leaning into him, a slight smile in place.

“Well… you two look adorable! Keep him, Bunny,” the old lady said quietly as she began walking off, leaning heavily on her walker.

As soon as she had made it out of earshot, Steve turned to Bucky. “That’s it. That is your official pet name. Instead of ‘honey’, you’ll be ‘bunny’.”

“Don’t you dare.”

“Caaaaaaaaan’t hear you, Bunny!” He yelled as he took off across the lawn, fingers in his ears.

 

Christmas Eve consisted of comments like “I didn’t know you were gay”, “I always knew that you were a strange one” (courtesy of his aunt Helen), and “I had my suspicions”. Then, there was his favorite, “I was wondering when you were going to tell us you were sleeping with that Barnes boy” (courtesy of his mother’s sister).

 

“Today was … interesting.”

“You can say that again. Still don’t get why you didn’t let me own Helen’s ass, I would have dragged her to hell and back and _you know it._ ” Yes, he was _still pissed_ at his Aunt Helen who was the definition of a suburban mother.

“Time and place, Stevie. I’ve told you this.”

“Every time is fighting time,” he joked as he flopped onto the bed beside the brunette, pulling the blanket over him, “Goodnight.”

There was a slight pause before the lamp clicked off and Bucky was muttering a quiet, “G’night… Stevie.”

 

“Buuuuuuuucky!” The battle-like cry had barely left him before he was springing onto the bed, landing just shy of Bucky’s stomach but that still didn’t stop Bucky from letting out a low whine, as if he had been wounded.

“Too early, Stevie, way too early.”

“It’s eight, Bucky. Breakfast is in fifteen minutes, we’ll be unwrapping presents at 9:30, and then lunch is at noon--” he was cut off as Bucky pressed a kiss to his lips. “What was that for? There’s nobody here, but us.”

“I was _trying_ to get you to _shut the hell up_ because it’s _too early_ , but obviously it didn’t work because you’re _still talking_.”

“Fuck off, jerk,” he grumbled, pushing himself off the bed to grab a shirt and socks, “If you want breakfast--”

“It’s at eight fifteen, I know,” came the yawned reply.

Nodding slightly, he tugged on his white t-shirt and Christmas socks (sue him) before hurrying out of the bedroom.

  
  


“That was fun,” he stated as they arrived at his apartment door, a frown on his face because he was going to miss Bucky being his Bucky versus his Bucky. “Uhm… if you have nowhere to be, we could make some breakfast and marathon Lord Of The Rings?” He stared up at Bucky, his friend-- nothing more. God, he wanted something more.

“That actually sounds great, I’d love to.”

 _Don’t get your hopes up, Rogers. He just said yes to a movie, not to dating you for Christ’s sake._ “Awesome. If you wanna get the DVD player set up, I can make the breakfast-- eggs, bacon, and toast?”

 

“Steve…?”

He glanced over his shoulder at Bucky, “Yeah?”

“Uh… never mind.”

Bucky Barnes was a lot of things, but shy was not one of them. “What is it, Buck?” He turned to face him, a frown in place.

“Do you… do you wanna go… to the movies sometime? On… uh… a date? Maybe?”

 _Hell yes I would._ “Uh… that’d be nice… we could… uhm… fuck--”

“Yes, we could fuck if you really want to.”  
“That’s not what I meant!” He yelled, chucking a dish towel at him, “I meant… we could count this as a first date? If you want.”

“I’d like that… I’d like that a lot.”


End file.
